Power Rangers Werelords
by MythoBoy
Summary: When a great and powerful evil returns and threatens to take over the land and rule over the humans, five teenagers are chosen to use the blood of their ancestors to take down the great evil that looms over their beloved city.


**A/N: So here is a Power Rangers fic that I came up with. Also combining some elements from Wereworld by Curtis Jobling and since I love both Power Rangers and Wereworld I decided, why not?! So here we go, I hope someone that's read Wereworld is reading this. So to start this off. The characters and of course, Episode 1!**

Name Cristian Blaze

Age: 17

Year: Senior

Commonly called: Cris

Blood: Wereboar

Ranger Color: Red

Main Zord: Boar

Appearance: 5'11" fair skin, short dirty blond hair, blue eyes.

Signature Outfit: Button Down Shirt, Khakis, Charcoal White slip on crocs. Gold Rolex.

Weapon: Boarrian Hammer

Name: Aaron Montoya Ferran Ramon de la Cruz

Age: 16

Year: Junior

Commonly called: Aaron

Blood: Werewolf

Ranger Color: Blue

Main Zord: Wolf

Appearance: 5'7". Hispanic skin, short black hair, dark brown eyes.

Signature Outfit: Loose Dark blue Jeans. Green and black flat top world industry shoes. T-shirt with a Button down shirt. Special necklace (full silver moon with a drawn bow). Black case on his right thigh, hanging from his belt.

Weapon: Wolfshead Blade

Name: Samantha Orday

Age: 17

Year: Senior

Commonly called: Sam

Blood: Werebear

Ranger Color: Yellow

Main Zord: Bear

Appearance: 5'5", light skin, light brown curled hair, brown eyes

Signature Outfit: Striped T-shirts, Silver, Gold, and green Bracelets, Skirts. Converse shoes.

Weapon: Double Bladed Bear Axe

Name: Lizabeth Grandeou

Age: 17

Year: Senior

Commonly called: L.G/Liz

Blood: Werefox

Ranger Color: Pink

Main Zord: Fox

Appearance: 5'8", light skin, long straight amber hair, brown eyes.

Signature Outfit: Colored blouses, tight jeans with black belt. Combat boots. Golden Wave Double ring.

Weapon: Fox Dagger

Name: Luis Azra

Age: 17

Year: Senior

Blood: Werejackal

Ranger Color: Black

Main Zord: Jackal

Appearance: 5'7", Hispanic skin, short black hair, brown eyes.

Signature Outfit: Black t-shirt, white and red sports jacket, powerflyte pants, and grey high tops. white beats.

Weapon: Spear of the Jackal

SPECIAL POWER(S): Heighten senses at will. Transformation from human to werecreature which gives them advanced speed, strength, and reflexes.

* * *

**Ancestral Blood**

Thunder rumbled and lighting clashed as dark clouds and the presence of evil rolled in over Highcliff and blocked the moon and its radiant light. A lions roar erupted from the deepest pist of darkness, evil, and despair, piercing natures silence of the night. An evil chill spread throughout the city, its residents unaware that there way of life was about to change.

* * *

_All I could see was darkness, the never ending darkness; I couldn't even tell where I was. All I knew was that I was cold because of the freezing winds and the musty air. I didn't know how long I stood there in silence but then I heard a scraping sound._

_"Who's there?" I yelled out._

_I walked forward almost tripping over some rocks but froze when I heard a growl._

_"Who's..." I tried saying again, but stopped when I heard footsteps walking my way and another growl._

_I stepped backwards in fear as the footsteps came closer to me only to crash into a wall behind me. Dead end._

_I felt a warm breath on my face and a musky smell invaded my nose. The darkness fell away and I could suddenly see, but it wasn't a pleasant sight. My eyes widened in fear as I took in the sight of a huge lion before me, a huge lion that looked very very angry. There was intelligence in its angry eyes as it bared its sharp teeth at me. I could effortlessly see the muscles under its golden fur coat and the huge golden mane that made it look even more frightening._

_I screamed as it released a mighty roar._

_I gasped and sat upright in bed, sweating and trying to catch my breath. The roar was still ringing in my ears. I ran a hand through my now sweat soaked hair; today wasn't the first time I'd woken like this. I looked out my window, thunder rumbled as the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds._

_"That's the third time I've had this nightmare." I sighed as I fell back onto my pillow. "No more snacks before bed." I reprimanded myself before rolling onto my side and falling back without anymore nightmares._

* * *

Further down the hallway a man of forty sat meditating on the floor, his eyes lightly shut. He had his legs crossed with him the back of his hands placed upon his knees, saying a very quiet mantra. The words were cut short when he heard the roar of the lion and the scream of the boy from down the hallway.

He walked over to the window and slowly opened his eyes to try and find the moon, "It is time." He whispered his brown eyes glowing brightly with an unseen emotion.

* * *

Two thousand miles north of Highcliff, in the middle of a cold and barren wasteland, a white cloaked figure looked up at the moon. The figure held its hands together, as if it was praying, while looking up at the moon. The lions roar had echoed through the mountains.

"It is time." The figure whispered at the moon.

* * *

**Cristian's POV**

I grunted as I carried a heavy box into the house and plopped it down on the ground in my new room. I sighed as I wiped sweat from my forehead.

"I hate moving." I muttered.

"Cristian!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"What mom!"

"Do you want some lemonade?!"

"Yeah, sure!" I yelled back.

"Then come down here!"

I walked out of my room and down the stair but half way down I felt a sudden dizziness. "Whoa." I whispered as I caught the railing to balance myself. As quickly as it came, it went. I shook it off and carried on walking.

"Thanks mom." I said grabbing the lemonade from her and quickly began drinking. Then I placed the cold glass across my forehead hoping to cool my heating forehead.

"You ok honey?" mom asked her face full of concern.

I smiled at her reassuringly, "Yeah mom, it's just hot day and with the effort of moving, I'm fine though."She nodded at me but didn't look convinced.

I turned back to drinking my lemonade when the dizziness came back along with the searing heat. I gasped as my legs gave from under me and I fell forward. I vaguely heard glass breaking along with a scream.

"Cristian! Cristian honey, answer me! Jeff, come here! Cristian just fainted."

I heard my father's hurried footsteps as I lied on the floor, darkness quickly taking over. I closed my eyes. They felt so heavy. Everything felt heavy. Maybe if I just slept for a while. I was tired. Really tired.

I heard my parent's voices float away as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but quickly closed them again, groaning against the bright light.

"Cristian, honey? You awake?"

I managed to open my eyes against the brightness to see my mom on my right, kneeling next to me. I looked around to see I was on a mattress in my room. I looked at my mom and smiled, "I'm awake mom."

She smiled back at me, eyes red with bags under her eyes. She must have spent the night next to me, crying and making sure I was okay. She probably refused to take me to the hospital, untrusting of the doctors. She sighed, "You really scared me Cristian."

"I'm fine mom I- wait what time is it?" I asked panicked.

"Its six thirty-eight, but-" She said looking at her watch.

"Six thirty-eight?!" I yelled in shock. "I'm gonna be late!" I said quickly getting up out of bed and rushing to my closet.

'Honey I didn't think-"

I ignored my mom grabbing clothes from a box in my closet and heading to the bathroom to change. After quickly doing do, I ran back to my room for my backpack before headed downstairs, my mom right behind me.

"Honey, are you sure? Remember you fainted yesterday." She asked softly.

I stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Mom, I'm fine, I'm sure it was just because of the moving and the change of weather. I'll be fine mom."

"Alright if you're sure."

I nodded before heading of out the door. I hurriedly got into my silver grey Jeep Wrangler, and headed straight for school almost getting lost in the sprawling city.

As I entered the parking lot I sighed in relief, there were still students slowly streaming into the school. I lookedback at my clock there was nine minutes left till class.

I got out my jeep, and headed inside to the principal office. Once inside I met the director, Ms. Illiad , she gave my schedule and told me what High Rise School was all about. The Projects, the teams, the advisories, the equality and help we get here, the unique teaching styles and how we're a community.

"I hope you enjoy it here Cristian." she said smiling at me.

"Thank you, and its Cris." She nodded.

"Alright Cris, you'll find your first class on the second hallway to your right." I nodded and headed off.

"Another city, another school, oh joy." I muttered as I headed off to my first class, Algebra two. I found it easily, it was hard to get lost here. The school was small with apparently six hundred students and one main hallway with four smaller hallways for each grade. This was the smallest school in the huge city, a unique and different school than the other public school.

I hope this year goes pretty well. "Stupid work promotions." I muttered moving my hand through my hair as I took a seat and sat down. The rest of the students were already sitting and chatting with each other but stopped when the teacher walked in, getting their full attention. I laughed as he called out a kid with a red and white jacket to take off his beats and pay attention.

And so my first day at High Rise High begins.

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

"Ha-ya! Hi-Ya! Ha!Ha!Ha!"I yelled as I continuously threw punches at the man in front of me. He blocked and dodged all of them. Feeling tired and exasperated I made one last desperate attempt, I ran towards him and jumped over his head as if he were expecting my attack. As he turned around the clouds parted and sun filtered through the skylight of the dojo, shining on my necklace and temporarily blinding him.

"Agh!" he yelled covering his eyes.

Immediately I lowered myself into a crouch and kicked out.

"Ah! Oof!" he let out as his balance was knocked away and he fell to the ground.

"I win." I said smiling slightly as I stood over him offering my hand.

"I guess you do," He said as I helped him up. "That was a dirty trick you know."

"Anything to win right?"

"Maybe son, but that wasn't you, you never resort to tricks. What's wrong?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him.

I sighed, my back facing him, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

I heard him sigh, "You had the dream again last night, didn't you?"

I turned and looked back at him. "Yes Uncle."

He nodded. "Son, don't worry about it, just get some rest."

I looked up at him, his eyes were glowing with some hidden emotion that I couldn't figure out, it seemed that he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes Sensei." I bowed at the waist and walked out of the dojo, heading up to my room.

I sighed tiredly as I looked out the window, from here I could see High Rise High's lunch area. I watched enviously as the students mingled with each other, talking and laughing like normal teenagers. I sighed wishing I could be in real school, learning, talking to my friends, if I had any friends. But no, instead I had my uncle teaching me whatever he could, from maths to martial arts. I knew I couldn't go back to school, not after what happened last time. I was safer to be at the dojo. I at least learnt how to defend myself, High Rise High didn't have that. My uncle's taught in animal martial arts, which meant he taught martial art in the way of a certain animal, my special training was in the style of the wolf.

I looked up towards the sky and I could make out the dim outline of the moon against the rays of sunlight and for some reason I smiled feeling comforted by its mere presence no matter how slight it was.

I smiled and tiredly made my way to my bed; I sighed and even thought it was mid morning I feel asleep from the combined exhaustion of the nightmares and my training.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I laughed at Davey's stupidity, yet again he had tried to ask out (enter name), the meanest girl at the school, and had once again been shot down. I laughed harder as he came closer and I could see milk running down from his hair onto his face then dripping onto the lunch room floor.

"Hey Sam." He smiled sheepishly as he sat down next to me. He had even bothered to clean the milk of his face and it continued to run down his face as he bit into his sandwich.

"Hey Davey." I made out through my laughter, "Isn't that the new kid?"I noticed a guy hanging out with a large group; he wore khakis and a red button down shirt.

Davey looked up. "Uh, yeah I think it is." He said food spilling out of his mouth.

"You're gross." I rolled my eyes then looked back at the new kid, "Not even one day and he's already part of the popular group."

"He's one of the lucky ones."

"Yeah, you're right." I said standing up. I threw away my trash then I absentmindedly smoothed out my skirt and before heading off to class, Davey right behind me.

* * *

**Lizabeth's POV**

I smiled holding out my hand to the boy sitting next to me, "You must be new."

"Yeah. My name is Cristian, call me Cris though." He said shaking my hand.

"That's cute. My name's Lizabeth, call me Liz though." I said putting down my purse on the table and taking out my binder for Biology and Environmental Science along with my makeup.

"Nice to meet you Liz." He said smiling at me brightly.

I smiled back and focused my eyes forward at our teacher began the class. I giggled in my mind as I began to think about the new guy, sandy blond square styled hair, handsome smile, bright light blue eyes, light skin, average height, and seemingly kind. He was my type of guy.

I huffed; I really have to learn to stop falling for guys on the first meet. I tried to focus my attention to the teacher but it wasn't really working.

* * *

**Luis' POV**

Nodding my head to my beats, I entered my classroom and sat down. Seconds later I felt someone sit down next to me. I opened my eyes and looked to my left.

"Hey you're the new kid," I said as I took off my beats and stared at him. "You were in my math class, apparently you're in this class too."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, what's up? You in mind and body too?

I nodded, "Yeah. So why'd you move here?"

He shrugged. "My dad got promoted."

"Oh I see," I said nodding "Well it's nice to have you here."

He smiled back. "Thanks I like it here so far, It's nice."

"Cool." I said as class started and we began working on our work.

I looked down at my humanities homework. 'Write a persuasive essay on which side you think was in their intentions during the American Civil War.'

"History, what joy." I muttered sarcastically as I got to work.

* * *

**Cristian's POV**

I smiled as I left school and got into my Jeep. As I headed home I reviewed my day; I met interesting and kind people, all my teachers seemed to like me and I was already part of the popular group. What could be better!

As I arrived home, I gave my mom a kiss and bit into the peach I had just grabbed off the table.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Mum asked as she cut up celery.

I smiled at her, "One of my best days yet, plus I've already got friends."

She smiled up at me. "That's nice honey, I'm glad you like it here."

"Mom, how long do you think we'll be staying? I really like it here so far."

She stopped cutting and looked up at me,"I don't know," she sighed then smiled. "But I'll try and make your father miss a couple days of work so he doesn't get promoted too quickly."

"Mom. Seriously."

"Honey I love your father, but you're my son and a mom's gotta do what a moms got to do."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, I love you mom." I said hugging her and throwing away my peach pit.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I'm gonna take a walk, get to know the city a bit more."

"Stay safe and be back before dinner." I nodded and headed out the door.

I was walking along a street that curved alongside a park, getting to know where everything was when I heard crying. I looked up to see a crowd gathering around a small and beautifully petite woman wearing blouse, jeans and shoes, all in white. She was on her knees crying.

"Please, help me. My-my little brother, we-we were walking near the woods when this huge white creature grabbed him! Please someone help."

As I neared everyone had sympathy written on their faces, but looked reluctant to go and help.

'Please." I heard her begging. As I walked towards the crowd I decided I'd help her. I stopped though when I noticed a boy exit the dojo across the street and make his way towards the woman.

* * *

**Aaron's POV**

I gasped and jerked awake, sitting up in bed as I looked around. Something had woke me up. My ears perked up as I heard a female voice crying. I got up and looked out my window. Outside, at the park across the street, there was a petite woman on her knees crying. "Please, my little brother! Please, he was taken," She cried.

I made a quick decision and headed down stairs and out the dojo, without looking I made my way across the street and towards the woman. I pushed my way through the crowd and knelt next to the woman. I held her and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry; I'll get your brother back." I promised her as I heard the whispers begin around me.

"Freak. Look it's the freak. The freak from the dojo." Someone jeered which was followed with lots of laughter at his expense.

"Oh thank you!" she cried out clinging to me. A glare made me shut my eyes in pain. As I opened them I noticed a boy about my age with a red button down and khakis making his way over here. I noticed his gold Rolex; the sun shining off of it.

"Rich kid." I muttered to myself as I stood up. "Don't worry. " I told the woman and she nodded.

I turned and began walking in the direction of the woods. "Hey, wait up!" I heard a voice yell. I stopped and turned around. "Great." I muttered as the rich kid neared me.

"What." I told him.

"Well for one, you can't go into the woods alone with that creature running around and two, well two people searching for a little boy is easier than with one person." he said knowingly.

I glared at him. "Fine, but stay out of my way." I told him and began walking again, the boy right behind me.

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

I was taking a run through the city, practicing for cross country when I came across a crowd of people.

I skidded to a stop. "Whoa, what the?" I asked breathlessly nearing the crowd.

I saw a familiar looking boy kneeling next to a woman, who had no doubt been crying, and whispering into her ear. He then got up and looked down at the woman, he told her not to worry. As I watched on I saw the new kid from school approach him.

While the two boys talked, I knelt down next to the sniffling woman."Ma'am? What happened? Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I am now. That boy," She said pointing towards the boy who was just kneeling next to her second ago "is going to get me my little brother back."

"What happened?" I asked her.

She sniffled again. "He-we were taking a walk near the woods when a white bear like creature came out and grabbed him and took him. He's only twelve. " She started to tear up again.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll help get your brother back."

She looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

She looked up at me and smiled.

I stood up and ran towards the two boys as they began walking away together.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled at them.

They both turned back to see her. The boy with that looked familiar look now was looking very annoyed. He was wearing a necklace, a moon with a drawback bow on it.

"I want to help." I said giving them little room to argue.

"With what?" Asked the boy wit the necklace.

"Don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about. I want to help you find the little boy."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, come on." he began walking towards the woods at a quicker pace.

I smiled and walked alongside the new kid. He smiled at me, "Hey, glad we have someone else helping."

I smiled. "You're the new kid right?"

"Name's Cristian, call me Cris."

"Sam." I said. "You don't know the legends don't you?"

"Legends? About what?" He asked.

"About the terrible creatures that live in the woods, feasting on any living thing they can get." The boys with the necklace said.

"Yeah, I guess you can put it that way."

He laughed. "And you believe that?"

"No." Said necklace boy.

"No, not really." I said shrugging. "But most of the city does."

He nodded, like that had answered everything. "Ok, so we're headed into the woods where there may or may not be monster that will eat us, just to find a little boy that may be dead already, and you guys aren't scared?"

"Yeah I guess." I told Cris.

"Exactly." Said the other boy.

He laughed. "This is going to be great."

"Just because I don't believe in the legend or monster doesn't mean there isn't anything deadly in the woods." He said angrily almost bitter and sarcastic. "This isn't a game."

"I'm not stupid you know! I know the woods are dangerous, I'm not just going to go..."

"That's enough." I said with authority in my voice. He stopped. "Let's just get to the woods, and find that little boy, you two can fight later."

We walked in silence, the tension between the guys still there. 'This is going to be one heck of day' I thought as we neared the path that entered the woods.

* * *

**Lizabeth's POV**

I was enjoying a delicious mango fruit smoothie with my friends, when the door to 'Las Frutas' opened and a beautiful woman ran in. She looked middle aged, probably in her mid thirties, and was dressed in pure white, from her top down to her heels. She was crying and looking frantically around the smoothie bar.

"My husband!" She yelled crying, "Please someone help me! My husband was taken by some type of beast. It dragged him into the woods."Everyone in the shop muttered but then turned away in sympathy. They obviously felt sorry for the woman, just not enough to actually help her.

"Please!" She cried falling on her knees in front of a bear of a man. He quickly backed away from her, muttered "sorry" and ran out of the shop. I scoffed in disgust. Cowards. Her husband has just been taken and all she's asking for is for help. It wasn't like she'd been asking for a million dollars.

"Hey lady! You're scaring the customers!" Yelled one of the male employees. "Get out or we'll have to take you out."

"Someone please help my husband." She begged on her knees in the middle of the shop, I looked around to see everyone watching the woman but not shifting from their chairs.

I sighed and got up, "What are you doing?" Asked Milly, one of my best girlfriends, grabbing a hold of my arm.

"I'm gonna help her." I told her. "Duh!" I tried pulling away but her grip was strong.

"B-b-but." She stuttered. "You know the stories."

"She needs help!" I rationalised, ripping my arm away from her grasp and heading towards the woman on the ground.

I kneeled down next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder, "Hey" I said.

She looked up at me. Fear and worry clearing evident in her eyes.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll find your husband."

Her eyes widened. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She yelled holding on to me.

I smiled at her and pulled her arms away from me. She stood up as well, as she calmed down. She was taller than me so she looked down as she spoke, "Good luck."

"Thanks," I told her. "I'll be back with your husband of yours, I promise."

She nodded as I ran out of the shop, past a guy walking into the store as I headed towards the woods.

"Hey wait!" I heard a yell behind me. I stopped and turned around. The guy that I just ran past was running after me. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red and white sports jacket, and black powerflyte pants, with black and grey high-tops and white beats around his neck. I recognized him from school, but couldn't remember his name."You're not going in there alone are you?" He asked as he caught up to me, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

As he caught his breath he gave me a smile, a sweet and charming smile. I smiled back. "What?" I asked him.

"You're not going into the forest alone" He declared.

"And why not?!" I challenged.

"Well uh-" he stuttered looking nervous in case he said the wrong thing. "Well, it'd be better if more than one person went. It's dangerous there, especially for a..." He stopped suddenly.

"A...?" I asked slowly.

He scratched the back of his head looking very anxious. "Uhh...look I'm going with you ok?"

I smiled "Fine."

He smiled in relief. "Good because I thought I was going to have to force you into letting me go with you so..."

I interrupted him in the middle of his mini speech. "If you can catch me!" I said as I began running.

"Hey wait up!...Again!" he yelled, I heard him running after me as fast as he could.

I laughed with glee and took off with a sprint towards the woods, the guy at my heels.

* * *

**Luis' POV**

I huffed and puffed again for the second time today as I tried catching my breath, hands on my knees. Liz doing the same, she laughed.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"You're pretty fast."

I shrugged. "Soccer helps." I smiled.

She nodded. "Ok," she said turning around to face the small and barely visible path that went into the woods.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said sounding nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." I said standing behind her.

She turned to me and rolled her eyes. "Very reassuring. Come on." She said as she led the way into the woods. The fact the sun began its descent did little to reassure me.

* * *

"Liz, we've been walking for long time. Plus it's getting dark." I complained as she power walked ahead.

"What are you saying?" She asked continuing to walk.

"I'm saying, that we should head back." I said matter of factly.

"And I'm saying that I'm not going back until I find that ladies husband."

"Dead or alive?" I asked

"Dead or alive." She replied.

"But isn't he dead if some creature took him?"

She stopped suddenly. "How do you know that a creature took him? And why did you start following me without any questions?"

"I-uh- well you see," I stuttered out. "I work next door at the music shop and a customer came in muttering about a crazy woman in the next shop. He said that she wanted someone to go into the woods because supposedly some creature took her husband. So I went to check it out, but before I could you almost ran me over." I said finishing with a small smile.

She blushed and nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sorry for running you over, and thanks for coming with." She said looking up at the sky.

"It's getting dark," I said. The light fading, the moon more visible. "Plus it's creepy here." As if on cue, the wind picked up around us, blowing through the leaves and branches which created a very spooky rustling sound. "Movie creepy, you know when the guy and girl go into the spooky woods and get eaten alive."

"Hardly." She said but wrapped her arms around herself, "But, I feel safe with the moon here, don't you?"

I followed her eyes to stare at the moon feeling a sudden eerie calm. I nodded. "Yeah I guess."

She smiled, "Good, now let's keep going, hopefully we can find the man." She turned and began walking.

"Right behind you." I told her.

The two of us, trampling through dead leaves and foliage, pressed forward in hopes of finding the woman's husband.

Then getting out of the woods before we got eaten alive. ( I couldn't resist).

* * *

**Cristian's POV**

I sighed as we trampled through the woods. We were lost, hungry, cold and now basically in the dark.

"Hey, don't you think we should be heading back now?" I asked from behind the two.

The guy stopped, but then continued walking, "No I don't think we should head back yet."

"Dude! Its..." I paused to look at my watch. "Seven-thirty! It's getting dark!"

He looked back at me. "Oh look, Mr. Rich Boy and his watch can tell when it's getting dark. I wish we all had your amazing ability to tell time." He mocked.

I gaped., "Are you making fun of me?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, was that not obvious enough?" He said stopping to look at me but not changing his tone.

I groaned in frustration. "Look I don't know what your problem is, but admit it, we're lost! It's getting dark and we should be heading back home now!"

"Cris is right you know?" Sam agreed, finally speaking.

The guy glared at me. "We're NOT lost and I'm not going back until I find that women's brother." He said angrily, turning around towards the woods.

He froze though, his body stiff as he head held high as if listening for something."Somethings coming!" He whispered loudly. "Hide! Quickly!"

I ran for cover quickly ducking behind a bush, Sam right behind me. I saw the guy quickly scramble up a tree, latching on to the branches to boost himself higher. He crouched on one of the thickest branches as we waited for what he heard to come by.

After a few second I looked up at him, trying to motion to him that I didn't hear anything, but then I stopped. I heard footsteps, heavy, loud, rustling footsteps. I waited patiently, alongside Sam.

"Who in the world could be in the woods at this hour?" She whispered.

I looked down at her, from my crouching position. "We're in the woods at this hour."

She glared at me. "Are you trying to get smart with me?" She snapped with a whisper. "I hope not, it won't end well for you." I opened my mouth to respond but she stopped me. "Ssh! Look!"

I turned my head back to the path, to see two people walk in front of us. I almost gasped, it was Luis and Liz, from school and then I noticed the guy in the tree-I really need to get his name- tense. Two second too late, I figured out what he was about to do. Before I could do anything, he jumped down, and landed right in front of them. "Ha!" he yelled as he took up a usual fighting stance.

"Ah!" Screamed Liz and kicked out at him.

My eyes widened as he moved backwards, grabbed her leg, and spun her around. She landed face down on the ground.

"Hey! That's not..." Luis started but the guy landed a kick on Luis's side which sent him to the floor, "...Nice" he said groaning and holding his side as he lay on the ground.

"Were you following us?" Asked Martial Arts boy, foot resting on Luis chest.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled out as she ran over to help Liz stand.

I stepped out from behind the bushes."Hey, stop, they're from our school."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "From school?"

I nodded. He sighed and lifted his foot from Luis chest, helping him to stand up.

"Cris? Dude what are you doing here?"Luis asked as he checked whether his Beats were alright. Glad to know he knew his priorities.(or he had his priorities straight)

"I could ask you the same." I said patting him on the shoulder. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"We're looking for a man." Liz exclaimed. I turned around to look at her.

"A man?"

"Yeah, some creature took him and his wife was frantically asking for help. So I decided to come in here and find him."

"We decided to come." Luis added.

"Oh Please, you just tagged along."

"I still helped." He cried.

"Wait, wait, wait." I looked at Sam as she waved her hands and walked closer to the group. "A creature took some man?"

" That's what I said."

"You shouldn't get smart with her, it's won't end well." I smiled as Sam glared at me again.

"And some woman is asking for help?" Mr No Name clarified.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Duh! Why are you guys asking all these questions?"

"We're here in the woods looking for a little boy that was taken some creature." Sam explained "His sister was crying for someone to help her too."

Liz eyebrows folded in concentration, "She wasn't wearing all white clothing was she?" She asked.

I nodded. "She was wearing white clothing, she was also-"

"Beautiful." She finished for me.

Mr. Mean and grumpy cursed. "We were tricked! Tricked into coming here!" He yelled as he kicked the ground. "I can't believe I fell for that! Mr Rich-Guy sure, but I'm smart. I can't believe I was fooled like that. All because I just wanted to help! For the love of...gah!" He yelled in frustration and anger.

"Hey calm down." Luis said trying to lay a comforting hand on him.

He swatted it away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled almost growling.

"Hey! He was just trying to help!" I yelled at him, suddenly angry. Who does this guy thinks he is! That he can just push people around and be angry all the time.

"Do I look like I want his help?!" He yelled back at me.

"You may not want it, but dude you obviously need help! You're angry all the time!"

He glared at me. "Me being angry is none of your business!"

"Hey you guys, stop it, I think I hear something." Sam said quietly.

I ignored her; I was too angry at this guy, who thought he could get angry and shove us around whenever he felt like it.

"Yes it is! We're all here together now!" I heard Sam trying to say something to us along with Liz, but I was too busy yelling at this stupid idiot that I drowned them out. "And if we want to get out this stupid forest we have to work together. We can't waste time, just yelling and being angry!"

"Well maybe I want to be angry!" He yelled back at me.

I was about ready to punch him, when I heard Sam and Liz scream.

"You guys!" They yelled.

"What?!" The both of us yelled turning to look at them. They were both pointing behind us, I noticed Luis was looking at something behind us as well; his face was frozen in fear.

I slowly turned my head to look around. My eyes widened in fear. Standing right in front of me was a huge, tall, muscular and very deadly looking white bear.

"Ay chihuahua." Muttered fighter boy next to me.

"Aww man, were dead." I muttered, as I stared into its icy blue eyes.

* * *

Fear paralyzed the five teens as the humongous white bear stood on its hind legs and growled.

They didn't know what to do, they knew they'd never outrun it.

The bear growled again as landed in front of them on all four legs. The bear stared at them and as the teens focus shifted from the bear itself to its eyes, they were frozen.

They stared into the bear's eyes, mesmerized, by the beauty and intelligence they found in its eyes.

As they stared into the bear's eyes the scenery changed. The ground became soft but firm, the trees and foliage vanished, the sky darkened and turned a stormy grey, light filtering through the gaps of grey.

They blinked and stared at what was before them. The bear was now gone instead they were surrounded by various buildings, tall and small and medium in size. To the distance stood cabins made of wood, covered with snow and leaves. Some buildings seemed like important than the others, made from a whiteish grey metal that reflected the sunlight. They noticed a small dome, not far off, about twenty feet or so away. As they turned, mouths opened in awe they noticed that surrounding the cabins and buildings there was a wall that seemed to go around the whole perimeter of what they assumed was a city.

"It's like a walled in city. Just like they had in the past." Cris noted.

"Yeah thats nice to know, but where are we?" Asked Aaron, as the five of them stood together in a circle back to back.

"You know that walled up cities typically don't like visitors." Luis said, but they ignored him.

"Well the most obvious answer is an abandoned, walled in city. Probably to the north because of the snow." Informed Liz.

They all looked at her. "What?!" She asked offended, hands on her hips. "It's obvious, not exactly that hard to figure out."

Sam nodded. 'Ok, but..."

"Wait, abandoned?" Asked Luis.

"Yeah abandoned. look around, no people, no lights, no movement, no living beings."

Cristians eyes widened. "Except for the bear behind you."

Liz slowly turned around to look at the huge white bear that was staring at them. Sam and Luis stared at the bear as Cris stared wide eyed from behind.

"Anyone have a plan?" Asked Luis.

The bear suddenly released a loud roar. "I've got one, run!" yelled Aaron and immediately he turned around ran, Luis and Sam close at his heels. Cris turned to run but paused for a second and then grabbed Liz wrist and ran, Liz trying to keep up.

They heard the bear roaring behind them. "Faster!" Yelled Cris as he caught up to the rest of the group along with Liz.

"We're trying!" Yelled Luis as Sam ran past him and next to Aaron.

"Where do we run to?!" Asked Sam.

A gasping Aaron responded. "To the dome!" he yelled. "The bear shouldn't be able to get us in there!"

"Shouldn't or can't?" Yelled Cris back as he turned to see the bear still trailing them.

"We'll find out!" Aaron said as he turned to run into the dome.

Spotting a door as they got closer they rushed towards it. Aaron reached it first followed by Sam, Luis, Cris, and Liz.

He pushed but couldn't open the thick seven foot tall metal door. "There's no lock, push." he commanded. The other quickly helped to push.

A loud roar reverberated behind them. Cris turned around again to look and spotted the bear charging at them.

"Hurry!" he yelled in a panic.

"It's budging, keep pushing!" Aaron cried out.

"Agh!" They cried out and with one mighty and final push the door swung open as they fell forward.

"Hurry." Cried Aaron as they scrambled to get inside and stand up.

Aaron along with Luis pushed the door closed as they caught one last glimpse of the angry bear. A loud thump was heard as the bear collided with the door. The bear clawed at and threw itself at the door, but it held.

They sighed in relief, "We're safe." muttered Sam, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Silence filled the air and when no one responded she looked up. "You guys?" She stopped and stared, mouth dropped in awe.

In the dome, surrounding them, were hundreds of unique and exotic plants ranging from different color to heights and thicknesses. They glowed with a healthy beauty to them and seemed so delicate that if they were to touch them the plants would die. Living in and around the plants were a variety of insects flying and crawling, butterflies, dragonflies, ladybugs, caterpillars, praying mantises, and a wide assortments of large and beautiful insects.

"Whoa, this place is cool." Commented Luis as he looked around.

"I don't really like bugs." Liz said as she clung to Cris's arm.

Sam laughed, "This place is awesome."

"Yeah, but where are we?" Aaron asked again, tense and alert as he moved forward. The rest following him.

They stopped when they arrived at a pond at the centre of the dome.

"It's beautiful." Liz said as she looked at her reflection in the water. "The water's crystal clear."

Cris breathed in. "Did anyone else notice that the air smells cleaner?"

Aaron faintly sniffed the air and shrugged. "It's different, not exactly clean, but that's not the point Cris."

"Okay, then what is the point?!" yelled Cris arms raised.

"The point," Aaron growled. "Is for us to know where we are, so that we can go home!"

Cris glared and pulled his arm back, but before he could swing at Aaron, Sam stopped him."Cris, stop, fighting isn't going to help." She said grabbing his arms and pulling it down. He listened, muttering a curt 'okay'.

"How do you guys think we'll figure out where we are?" asked Luis.

Liz face palmed. "You guys we're in the north, it's the most obvious answer".

"How would you know? Ms. Pretty Princess." Aaron mocked.

"I-ugh!" She glared at him, hand raised ready to slap him. He stood his ground, ready for the hit.

"She is right you know." A beautiful voice rang out through the gardens.

Immediately we all turned towards the sound of the voice . In the middle of the pond stood a figure robed in a white cloak, with white fur on the ends, the hood, and the bottom.

**A/N: Yaaay! First Chapter is done! I hope you people enjoyed this! I worked really hard and took almost a month to finish. I want to thank ****_deepsrani for_**** inspiring me to write my own Power Ranger story and for being my beta! I couldn't have done it with out her. Thanks deepsrani! I'll also try and update within the month, i'm guessing that each chapter may take almost a month to complete depending,. So leave reviews, comments, and even question and criticism and suggestions! Until next time!**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
